Chain Mail Atlantis Style!
by Karma-k2
Summary: When Dr O'Neill is sent a chain mail quiz, she forgot about it. But fortunately, she has friends who want to do it with her! And here all the answers, for your viewing pleasure. Set in Season 4. Will eventually become an actual fic... maybe.
1. Prologue

**_hain Mail – Atlantis Style!_**

**A/N: **Just so you know, Luke and Alice Sheridan are two of my OCs (Alice is a geneticist and Luke an Australian SAS captain); Melissa is Jack's daughter (Mary-Sue premise, I know) and Deke is a USMC Gunnery Sergeant who is Melissa's cousin (their mothers are sisters). Inspired by a mammoth email sent to me by a friend. xD Please enjoy! (Or not. It's not my best work.)

PS - A lot of the answers are made up, so sorry about any and all errors that will (probably) occur. Oh, and originally this was going to be multi-chaptered by each person answering the entire email, but that got boring far too quickly, so now it's a chapter-per-part deal.

**DISCLAIMER:**I own Luke, Alice, Melissa and Deke. **_Everything you actually recognise is © of Important People who are Not Me._**

* * *

**Prologue**

It began when Dr Melissa O'Neill was sent a quiz. She had printed it and, meaning to do it, pinned it up on her notice board so as not to lose it. When a couple of weeks had gone by, ten people sat down with her, having come to the conclusion that it wouldn't hurt if they _all_ filled it out.

Every Monday a new question was put up in Melissa's lab, and every Monday, they dutifully answered. After the quiz was completed, Colonel Samantha Carter typed up the answers and sent copies to the participants.

The following is what they discovered about themselves.

**Basics**

Full Name

Eye and Hair Colour

Height and age

Living Family

Do you have any kids? What are their names?

What's Your Job?

What Do You Drive?

Where Are You? Is There Someone With You?

What Are You Wearing?

Do you have a pet?

**Faves**

Favourite thing/s to do?

Favourite type/s of music & song?

Favourite book?

Favourite TV Show?

Favourite movie?

Favourite place?

Favourite superhero?

Favourite junk food?

Who's your best friend?

Are you interested in anybody? If yes, who?

Chocolate or Vanilla?

Coffee or tea?

Winter or Summer?

**Choices**

If you were stranded on a desert island, what is one thing you would bring?

If you were stranded on a desert island, who is the one person you would want with you? Why?

Which country would you like to visit?

What would you rather be doing right now? What should you be doing right now?

Money or happiness?

**Talents**

Any special talents?

Do you play an instrument?

Can you sing?

Can you dance?

**Personal**

What is your fondest memory?

What is your worst memory?

What is your most embarrassing moment?

Got a secret you haven't told anybody?

Biggest fear

Attracted to

What's the stupidest thing you've ever done?

**Miscellaneous**

Have you ever jumped out of a plane?

What did you have for breakfast?

What did you have for breakfast?

Last thing you ate?

Do you smoke?

Do you like thunderstorms?

Have you ever climbed a mountain?

Who's the last person you talked to and what did you say?

Are you a health freak?

First thing you notice in another person

Last body part you injured

Do you like to camp?

**Finishing Up**

Would you like to get married?

Biggest Ambition?

Describe yourself

Anything you want to add?


	2. Basics

_**Chain Mail Atlantis**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I own Luke, Alice, Melissa and Deke. Everything you actually recognise is © of Important People who are Not Me.

Remember, each question spans a week. So this chapter, for example, covers 10 weeks (unless I've miscounted ... always a possibility). This is an important point to remember for the next chapter.

And the bits in italics (eg: "_Tiberius? Are you **serious?** -- Rodney_" "_You can't talk, **Meredith!** -- John_") are - obviously - personal notes made on individual's comments/answers. It didn't format quite the way I wanted it to. (Pouts)

* * *

**Full Name**

Lucas Justin Sheridan

Alice Kathryn Sheridan

Melissa Iris O'Neill

Deacon Fabian Matthews

John Tiberius Sheppard

_Tiberius? Are you **serious?** -- Rodney_

_You can't talk, **Meredith!** -- John_

_It's the final proof, Colonel! You really **are** Kirk! -- Rodney_

_ Shut up, McKay! -- John_

(Meredith) Rodney McKay.

Ronon Balin Dex

Teyla Mahala Emmagan

Samantha Michelle Carter

Radek Miklos Zelenka

Evan Marcus Lorne

**Eye and Hair Colour**

Luke: Brown

Ronon: Green

_ Ronon has the prettiest eyes here! -- Alice_

_ I know! I swear, they're the only part of him that's not rugged & manly! -- Mel_

_ Shut it. -- Ronon_

Alice: Hazel

Melissa: Blue-grey

Deke: Blue

Rodney: Blue

John: Hazel

Teyla: Brown

Sam: Blue

Radek: Blue

Evan: Grey

**Height and age**

Luke: 6 foot even and 32 years old

Alice: 5 foot 5 – damn! So short! Oh, and I'm 24.

_Don't worry, Ali – Teyla's shorter than you! -- Mel_

_ But she can still kick my butt. -- Ali_

_ It's always the really short ones... or the really tall ones (read: Ronon). -- Mel_

Melissa: 5'7" barefoot and 26 years.

Deke: 5'9" and 26yo

Rodney: 5 ft 11 inches and 38 years old.

_I can't be older than Rodney! That's just wrong. -- John_

_ I'm insulted. -- Rodney_

_ If it is any consolation, **I** am older than **you,**__ Colonel. -- Radek_

John: 6 ft 2 and 40

Radek: I am 41 and 5'8"

Ronon: 6 ft 4 inches and 35, I think. I kind've lost track for a while there, but it sounds about right.

Teyla: I am 30 years of age, and according to a unit of Earth measurement, I am 5 feet and 4 inches.

Sam: 5'9" and I'm 38

Evan: 33 and standing at 5'9"

**Living Family**

Luke: Just Alice (sister)

Alice: Luke (brother)

Melissa: father, mother, grandfather, aunt, uncle, cousin

Deke: Parents, grandparents (¾), aunt, uncle, cousin

Rodney: Sister, brother-in-law, niece

John: Brother

Ronon: No one

Teyla: My child is unborn, but as alive as I.

Sam: Brother, sister-in-law, niece & nephew

Radek: Brother, brother-in-law, sister, nephew

Evan: Sister, her husband, their 2 kids and my mother.

**Do you have any kids? What are their names?**

Lucas: Nope

Alice: Nada

Melissa: Not yet.

Deke: No

Rodney: Never

John: Not that I'm aware of

Ronon: No

Teyla: I have not yet given birth. I wish to hear what names Kanaan suggests before officially deciding what to name our son. But if I ever have a daughter, I would very much like to namer her Charin.

Sam: No kids

Radek: Never will I have children!

Evan: None of my own yet. Maybe someday.

**What's Your Job?**

Luke: Former captain of an SASR squadron now assigned to Atlantis, 2IC of SGA-2.

Melissa: Only xenobiologist in Atlantis, & occasionally assigned to SGA-2.

Sam: Temporarily on leave from SG-1 to command the Atlantis Expedition.

_Sam! I need an assistant! -- Mel_

_ Just how many xenobiologists do you think there are, Mel? You're **it.** Sorry. -- Sam_

_ Well. That sucks. -- Mel_

_ I could transfer departments. My work in genetics would come in handy. -- Ali_

_ That could work. Mel? -- Sam_

_ What? You really think I'm gonna say no? =) -- Mel_

Alice: Geneticist in Atlantis. (Newly transferred to Xenobiology.)

Deke: USMC Gunnery Sergeant, assigned to SGA-2 and Mel's usual sparring partner.

Rodney: Head scientist in Atlantis, Astrophysicist, SGA-1's sole scientist.

John: Head Military Officer in Atlantis, commander of SGA-1

Ronon: Satedan soldier, member of SGA-1

Teyla: Athosian leader, member of SGA-1.

Radek: Astrophysicist & Engineer in Atlantis

Evan: Commander of SGA-2, Head of Atlantis Security, 2IC Atlantis military personnel.

**What Do You Drive?**

Luke: A black Porsche Cayman S - the latest model. Cost me 5 years pay, roughly.

Alice: I drive a '79 Volkswagen Beetle. It's old, but it gets me there. :-)

John: I have to renew my license. After being in the Middle East, Antarctica and now the Pegasus Galaxy, it's sort of expired. But I _do_ fly Puddle Jumpers, so I'm not complaining - too much.

Ronon: Get rides in Jumpers.

Teyla: I do not believe this to be a safe method of transportation.

Radek: I do not own a car. I sold it before coming here.

Evan: '85 Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z on Earth, Puddle Jumper in Atlantis.

_MAJOR – I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES! -- Mel_

_ OK... Should I start running? -- Lorne_

_ Wait to see what she's wearing underneath. -- Rodney_

_ Rodney! -- Sam_

_ =is laughing fit to kill= -- Deke_

Melissa: An '83 F-150. I bought it when I was 16 for 600, and have never looked back.

Rodney: 1995 Volvo 850, GLE Wagon. Not flash, but reliable.

Sam: Harley Davidson Softail. Who needs doors? =smirk=

Deke: I ride a '92 Honda CBR1000F

**Where Are You? Is There Someone With You?**

Sam: Mel's & Alice's lab, but there's no one else here.

Evan: Sheridan & O'Neill's lab, accompanied by Sgt. Matthews & Capt. Sheridan

Deke: Mel & Ali's lab, with Luke and Major Lorne

Luke: Ali & Mel's lab, with Deke and Major Lorne.

Alice: Mine & Mel's lab – she's here too.

Melissa: Mine & Ali's lab, with Alice.

Rodney: Alone in Melissa & Dr Sheridan's lab

John: Melissa O'Neill's lab that she shares with Alice Sheridan. Alice is here, too.

Ronon: Xenobiology lab with Teyla

Teyla: Alice & Melissa's lab. I am with Ronon

Radek: Doctors O'Neill and Sheridan's lab. It is empty - most unusual.

**What Are You Wearing?**

Luke: =waggles eyebrows=

Alice: Normal gear of science-y doom.

Deke: Dirty BDU's – I'm having a shower after this.

Rodney: Usual stuff, I guess.

John: Tracksuit - I'm training with Ronon today.

Ronon: What I normally wear

Teyla: My typical attire

Radek: My normal clothes

Evan: Jeans and t-shirt, along with underwear etc. My day off.

_ Major – I'm serious about those babies. -- Melissa_

_ Melissa! Down, girl! -- Sam_

_ But...but...but SAM! You didn't **see** him! His clothes were **very** fitted! And he was walking – all hot and manly and – -- Mel_

_ Don't make me say it again, Mel. I can't afford to dwell on those images! -- Sam_

_ You ruin all my fun, Sam. =pout= And my hand hurts from your pen-snatching ways! -- Mel_

_ oO I'm either flattered or terrified, I'm not sure which. -- Lorne_

Melissa: Um, underwear, jeans and a singlet. Forgot to do my laundry again, so all I can do is hope that neither Sam or Rodney bust me for it.

_Mel. ... Never mind. -- Sam_

Sam: Clothes.

**Do you have a pet?**

Deke: I borrow Tobey if I need a pet to impress a girl.

_Deke – that's just sad, man. -- Luke_

_ The system works, my friend. The system works. -- Deke_

_ ... Really? -- Luke_

Luke: Yes. Her name is Malice. She's a Siamese Fighting Fish, and named after my two favourite wimmins - and I'm gonna pay for that big time.

Melissa: I have a Chihuahua x Staffy named Tobey. I left him on Earth until I can get clearance to bring him here.

_Hey, Mel? -- Ali_

_ Yes, Ali? -- Mel_

_ **Why** do I get the feeling that Malice is the closest I'll ever get to being an aunty? -- Ali_

_ =evil grin= Why, I have no idea. Perhaps Luke will know. -- Mel_

_ Nope. No clue. Oh, is that the time? Must dash! -- Luke_

Alice: I have Luke – who needs a pet?

Rodney: I have a cat on Earth that's being looked after by my neighbour.

John: No pets.

Ronon: No

Teyla: No

Sam: I gave Teal'c my goldfish before coming here

Radek: No. No pets.

Evan: I had an old bull mastiff but when he died I didn't feel like replacing him.

* * *

All canon character heights are the actors' heights according to IMDb. The ages are just how old they look to me.

The middle names I just made up. I gave Marcus to Lorne because of all the confusion of his first name initially. Phoenix-Cry gave Michelle to Sam in one of her fics and I loved it so I used it. Balin means _mighty warrior_ in Hindu, which I thought Ronon would like. Mahala is _tenderness_ in Arabic and _powerful woman_ in Native American, which is just so appropriate for Teyla. Miklos is the Czech version of Nicholas. Tiberius is Captain Kirk's middle name. I just couldn't resist.

And in case you're wondering - I want Lorne's car. XD I have no idea what he drives in canon, but -drooooooool- the car I gave him is sex on wheels! And I want Mel's car, too.


	3. Faves

_**Ch**_**_ain Mail – Atlantis Style!_**

**DISCLAIMER:**I own Luke, Alice, Melissa and Deke. _**Everything you actually recognise is © of Important People who are Not Me.**_

Remember, each question spans a week. This is important to remember for this chapter!!

And the bits in italics (eg: "_Tiberius? Are you **serious?** -- Rodney_" "_You can't talk, **Meredith!** -- John_") are - obviously - personal notes made on individual's comments/answers. It didn't format quite the way I wanted it to. (Pouts)

* * *

**Favourite thing/s to do?**

Luke: Play video games, listen to music, hang out with pals, work (true story).

Alice: Um... gossip with Mel, flirt with a certain scientist (not Mel), listen to music and play poker.

Melissa: Chat with Ali, spar with Deke and Luke, annoy Rodney (sorry buddy), stalk Lorne, go off-world and karaoke.

_Ummm... -- Lorne_

_ Relax, Major. 'Twas merely a joke. -- Melissa_

_ Sure... -- Deke_

_ Hush, you! -- Melissa_

Evan: Paint, hang out with friends, listen to music, corrupt Zelenka.

_Really? -- Radek_

_ Yup. :) -- Lorne_

Radek: Working in peace with no children around, playing chess.

Deke: Video games, work, sparring

Rodney: Save the universe, eat, sleep, relax with friends, work. Not necessarily in that order.

John: Being right when Rodney's wrong, listen to music, drink beer, be with a good-looking woman.

Ronon: Fight. Kill wraith. Eat. Make sure no one I care about is hurt.

Teyla: Meditate, support my friends, make sure my people are safe and in good health.

Sam: Work, shop with Vala, go off-world, visit my brother and his family.

**Favourite type/s of music & song?**

Luke: Hip-hop. _Hurt So Good_ by John Mellancamp (which isn't hip-hop, but who cares?)

Alice: Most everything other than rap, country and heavy metal. My favourite song is _RESPECT_ by Aretha Franklin.

Melissa: Jazz (who is also my favourite Transformer!), Rock and Blues. My favourite song right now is _Here Comes The Sun_ by the Beatles.

Deke: Rock – especially _Fly Away_ by Lenny Kravitz.

Rodney: Classical. My favourite piece is _The Piano Sonata No.14 in C-sharp minor **Quasi una fantasia**, Opus 27, No.2_ by Ludwig van Beethoven.

John: Country. Johnny Cash is a legend, and my favourite song is is _Desperado_.

Ronon: Don't really care about music.

Teyla: Athosian music is - in my opinion - the most beautiful music there is. My favourite song is _Beyond the Night_ - it is the song sung at the Athosian Ring Ceremony.

Sam: Bluegrass. My favourite song is _Little Bessie_ by Ricky Skaggs.

Radek: I quite like classical - my favourite composer is Vivaldi. _Le quattro stagioni_ by Antonio Vivaldi is my favourite musical work.

Evan: Blues-rock. "Memphis" by Lonnie Mack.

Favourite book?

Luke: _Green Eggs & Ham_

_ Luke – oO -- Mel_

_ I have the weirdest brother. -- Alice_

_ Yes. Yes, you do. -- Deke_

_ Is this **really** a prime example of our military might? -- Rodney_

_ ... Sadly, yes. -- John_

_ Colonel, Major – educate the man! -- Sam_

_ Please! Our lives are in the hands of a man who reads Dr Suess! -- Radek_

_ Yes ma'am. -- Lorne_

_ ... Oh, crap. I don't like the sound of that. -- Luke_

Alice: _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._ I'm such a kid.

Melissa: _Temple_ by Matthew Reilly. All his books, really.

Deke: Mel got me hooked on Matthew Reilly. I love _Hover Car Racer_

Rodney: _Albert Einstein: A Biography_ by Albrecht Folsing, and _The World As I See It_ by Albert Einstein.

John: Anything that's not _War & Peace_.

Ronon: Never read a book

Teyla: I have not read a book from Earth, and Athosians do not write them.

Sam: _A Brief History of Time_ by Stephen Hawking.

Radek: I do not have much time for reading, but I do enjoy _První zpráva z Prahy_ by Josef Nesvadbaand _Válka s mloky _by Karel Čapek.

Evan: _Trip Wire_ by Lee Child

**Favourite TV Show?**

Luke: _Law & Order: Criminal Intent_

Alice: _One Piece_

Melissa: _NUMB3RS_

Deke: _Man vs Wild_

Rodney: _Jeopardy_

John: _Saturday Night Live_

Ronon: Don't watch TV

Teyla: I do not regularly watch television, although Kate and Elizabeth did convince me to watch some episodes of a program I believe was called _MacGyver_.

Sam: _The Outer Limits_

Radek: _X-Files_

Evan: _My Wife and Kids_

**Favourite movie?**

Deke: I can't believe I'm about to admit this, but _Willow_

_Deke? "WE STOLE ZE BABY! LAUGH, YOU STUPID BIRD! LAUGH!" -- Luke_

_ That's from me, too! -- Mel_

_ And me! -- Alice_

Luke: _Terminator_

Melissa: _Robin Hood: Men In Tights_

Alice: _Jurassic Park_

Rodney: _Charlie's Angels_ (the one with Cameron Diaz)

Ronon: _Jaws_

Teyla: I found _The Whole Wide World_ to be a beautiful and moving story.

_Hey, girl. Take a look at the sunset that I ordered for you. -- John_

_ John, I would never have guessed you as the romance movie type! -- Sam_

_ I'm not. But my ex-wife likes that movie, too. -- John_

John: _Alien_

Sam: I love the first _Tomb Raider_ movie - it reminds of Vala. =grin=

Radek: _Carry On Cleo_. It is quite funny.

Evan: _Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

_ Major! Good taste! Mel Brooks is pure win! -- Melissa_

_ Yes. Yes he is. -- Lorne_

Favourite place?

Luke: The gym or my quarters, I guess.

Alice: The gym. Not for myself – I'm not a fan of getting sweaty – I just like to watch the Marines be all sweaty and manly and ... I need a cold shower now.

Oooh, good answer, Ali! Can I change mine? -- Mel

Nope. Mwahahahahaha!! -- Ali

Alice - Really? =smirk= -- Deke

oO Forgot you're a Marine. =facepalm= -- Ali

Melissa: Family cabin in Minnesota on Earth, West Pier in Atlantis.

Deke: The beach. Don't care what planet.

Rodney: My bed or my lab.

John: Golf tee, off the South Pier.

Ronon: Wherever the action is.

Teyla: My quarters are the most tranquil place for me to be in Atlantis, but I prefer to be with my people.

Sam: My lab back at the SGC.

Radek: The unexplored sections of the city. The Ancients were amazing, but we're still yet to find anything that actually will do us some good! I live in eternal hope...

Evan: Any of the balconies in the city - they all have a fantastic view.

**Favourite superhero?**

Luke: Luke Skywalker

Alice: Wonder Woman

Melissa: While I am of the firm belief that no one who advocates the wearing of panties on the outside of tights is worthy of my attention, I have to admit to loving Hugh Jackman's Wolverine. Also Mystique from _X-Men: Evolution_ (before she went through Magneto's super evolutionary ray thingy).

_Mel, superheroes have a higher purpose - who cares how they dress? -- John_

_ **I** do. How do you people look up to someone who can't dress themselves properly?! -- Mel_

John: Superman

Deke: Spiderman

Rodney: Batman. No contest.

Ronon: Is this question for real?

Teyla: I do not understood the Earth custom of superheroes.

Sam: I don't know - Professor Charles Xavier, I guess.

Radek: No one.

Evan: Never thought about it. Don't have one, really.

Favourite junk food?

Luke: Jelly beans

Alice: Potato chips.

Melissa: Lollipops – especially the ones with the sherbet centre.

Deke: Gummy bears

John: Pizza

Ronon: Mud cake

Teyla: Dark chocolate.

Sam: Blue Jell-O.

_ Sam, why must you insist it will never work between us? ;-) -- Rodney_

_ Give it up, Rodney. =grin= -- Sam_

Rodney: Blue Jell-O

Radek: Anything with chocolate

Evan: Chocolate gelato. Peach and vanilla are close seconds.

**Who's your best friend?**

Luke: Deke

Alice: Melissa

Deke: Melissa and Luke

Rodney: Radek & Sheppard

_ Rodney, I'm crushed! -- Mel_

_ Just 'cause you were my first adult friend, doesn't make you my closest. -- Rodney_

_ -- Be that way. -- Melissa_

_ That's harsh, Rodney. -- John_

Melissa: Alice, Deke and Rodney

John: My team are equal

Ronon: Sheppard, Teyla and McKay

Teyla: John, Rodney and Ronon.

Sam: Vala, Daniel, Teal'c, Melissa, Cam and Gen. O'Neill.

Radek: I guess... Rodney?

Evan: I avoid these sorts of questions. Mostly to avoid reactions like Melissa's to Rodney's response.

**Are you interested in anybody? If yes, who?**

Luke: Mona Bryce - she's an Oceanographer.

_Dr Bryce? -- Radek_

_ Yeah. I've always liked redheads. -- Luke_

_ Ah. It is just... I thought you were interested in Dr O'Neill. -- Radek_

_ Nah. It'd be like dating my sister. . -- Luke_

Radek: No.

Alice: Oh. Um, yes. Yes I do. Rodney.

_Really? Well, in that case, would you like to have dinner tonight? I mean, with me? -- Rodney_

_ Yes! =) -- Alice_

_ Way to get your man, Ali! -- Mel_

Rodney: Yes. See above. =)

Deke: No one at the moment

John: No

Ronon: No

Teyla: No

Sam: I refuse. And since I outrank you all, no one can make me!

_It's Dad. -- Mel_

_ MELISSA O'NEILL! I can't **believe** you just told them! - Sam_

_ Oh, for crying out loud, Sam, it's not a secret! Everyone's known it since the moment you met him!! -- Mel_

_ ... Oh. -- Sam_

Evan: Yes.

_ Sorry, Major. You gotta name names here. -- Luke_

_ And I will pull rank, if I have to. -- Sam_

_ Melissa. -- Evan_

_ ... -- Mel_

_ Is she OK? -- Evan_

_ You broke her! -- Deke_

_ =giggles= I think she just died from happiness. -- Alice_

Melissa: Evan Lorne. Did y'all _really _need help on that one? =sigh=

**Chocolate or Vanilla?**

Luke: Chocolate.

Alice: Chocolate.

Melissa: Vanilla

_Vanilla, Melissa? Really? -- Rodney_

_ What? It's delicious! You people are all insane. -- Mel_

_ **All** of us? raises eyebrow Even me? -- Evan_

_ ... Yes. (Man, that was hard to write!) -- Mel_

Rodney: Chocolate.

Evan: Chocolate.

Deke: Chocolate

John: Chocolate

Ronon: Choc, I guess.

Teyla: I enjoy chocolate.

Sam: Chocolate.

Radek: Chocolate

**Coffee or tea?**

Luke: Coffee

Alice: Tea

Sam: Tea

_ Sam, coffee is the lifeblood of all things science and soldier. What is **wrong** with you, woman? ;-) -- Mel_

_ I am ashamed. ;-p -- Sam_

Melissa: GIVE ME COFFEE!! Give me that sweet, sweet nectar of life. NOW!

Deke: Coffee

Rodney: Coffee

John: Coffee

Ronon: Neither

Teyla: Tea

Radek: Coffee

Evan: Coffee

**Winter or Summer?**

Luke: Winter. Bring on the snow bunnies!

Alice: Summer. Bring on the tan!

Melissa: Winter. Snowboarding is awesome mad fun! And skiing's good, too.

Deke: Summer. Better fishing.

Rodney: Winter. Less harsh sunlight to burn me.

John: Winter. If you have not snowboarded, you have not lived.

Ronon: Summer. Easier to stay alive

Teyla: Having lived my entire life outdoors (the last few years excepted), I will vote summer.

Sam: Summer. I hate driving on icy roads.

Radek: Summer. Winter in my homeland is awful.

Evan: Winter. I love skiing.

* * *

**A/N:** Both Radek's books are sci-fi. _Válka s mloky_ in English mean _War with the Newts_, and it was published in 1936. In English, _První zpráva z Prahy_ means _The First News from Prague_, and it was first published in 1978 as _Tajná zpráva z Prahy_ (_Secret News from Prague_). It was republished in 1991 as _První zpráva z Prahy_.

_The Piano Sonata No. 14 in C-sharp minor "**Quasi una fantasia**", Opus 27, No. 2_, by Ludwig van Beethoven is more popularly known as the "Moonlight" Sonata.  
_Le quattro stagioni _by Antonio Vivaldi is The Four Seasons

I had so much fun finding books and music I thought would suit the characters - especially Radek! Did you know that - according to Wikipedia - the author Karel Čapek is the first person in history to use the word "robot"? Well, he was. :) Hooray for sharing knowledge!

The thing with Rodney & Alice took me by surprise (as did Lorne's interest in Mel - he was _supposed_ to go for Alice!), and made me grateful that I decided to do this! I hate when these things sneak up on you mid-story and it doesn't fit in at all, but refuses to leave! ! ! ! =shakes fist= But seriously, this is the best way to get to know your OCs.

And Lorne's comment on corrupting Zelenka? Think _The Game_!


	4. Choices

_**Ch**_**_ain Mail – Atlantis Style!_**

**DISCLAIMER:**I own Luke, Alice, Melissa and Deke. _**Everything you actually recognise is © of Important People who are Not Me.**_

Remember, each question spans a week.

And the bits in italics (eg: "_Tiberius? Are you **serious?** -- Rodney_" "_You can't talk, **Meredith!** -- John_") are - obviously - personal notes made on individual's comments/answers. It didn't format quite the way I wanted it to. (Pouts)

* * *

**If you were stranded on a desert island, what is one thing you would bring?**

Luke: A knife

Alice: My favourite bikini for some industrial-strength tanning.

Melissa: A reliable means of escape.

Deke: My laptop. I have a copy of the episode of _Man vs Wild_ where Bear is trapped on the deserted island on my hard drive.

Rodney: My laptop – I can work while waiting for rescue.

Ronon: Lots of weaponry

_Ronon, it says **one** thing. -- John_

_ How do they think they'll stop me? -- Ronon_

_ ... Good question. I guess the same way they make sure you get stranded to start with? -- John_

_ ... Fine. A loaded rocket launcher for signalling. -- Ronon_

_ oO Okaaay. -- John_

John: A tent

Teyla: A strong knife.

Radek: A nice novel. I don't get enough chances to relax!

Evan: =reads over the other answers= Melissa

_ It says "thing", Major. -- Sam_

_ I know. XD -- Lorne_

Sam: My laptop.

**If you were stranded on a desert island, who is the one person you would want with you? Why?**

Luke: Melissa. She was the only one with a good answer yesterday.

Alice: Melissa, if we had to rescue ourselves - you can't get past yesterday's answer! Rodney, if rescue was assured ... for reasons too personal to go into here. =blushes=

Deke: Melissa – she's the only one so far who has a viable means of getting off the island, and because I can whup her at fishing.

_You wish, Deke. -- Mel_

_ I can take you on, any time, anywhere, Mel. -- Deke_

Melissa: Evan. Because he's had SGC training, and because ... figure it out for yourselves! ;-D

John: Ronon. He's the only person I know who could scare off a massive storm just by glaring.

_Sheppard ... can Ronon really do that? -- Rodney_

_ ... Yes, Rodney. -- John_

_ Wow ... oh, I get it. Sarcasm. Ha. Ha. -- Rodney_

Rodney: Alice – because rescue IS assured!

Ronon: Sheppard. He's handy to have around.

Teyla: I am not sure.

Sam: Teal'c. I've been stranded with him before over the years - he's excellent!

Radek: Ah, Melissa O'Neill, for yesterday's answer.

Evan: Melissa. Because of yesterday's answer (I chose her then too, remember, so hands off, people!) and because - beautiful woman ... deserted island ... you do the math. =)

**Which country would you like to visit?**

Luke: Spain

Melissa: Sweden

Deke: Italy. I've promised myself that someday I will see Venice.

Rodney: Nowhere really springs to mind.

_ Come to France with me, Rodney. Paris - the city of fashion and good food. -- Ali_

_ Sounds like a plan to me. -- Rodney_

Alice: France

John: Somewhere I haven't been deployed yet.

Ronon: I guess America, properly.

Teyla: I would very much like to see America.

Sam: Austria - I've always wanted to see Vienna.

Radek: Finland.

Evan: I've always wanted to see a Kenyan Game Reserve.

**What would you rather be doing right now? What should you be doing right now?**

Luke: Sleeping. I'm beat. I _should_ be writing my mission report.

Alice: I _want_ to have lunch with Rodney. I _should_ be working.

Sam: I _want_ to get all this paperwork out of the way, but I _should_ go get something to eat first.

_ Sam, how is it that your want is everyone else's should? That's just not natural! -- Mel_

_ =p Bite me -- Sam_

Melissa: According to Keller, I _should_ be resting. I _want_ to get to work analysing the samples we brought back.

Deke: Sleeping. Mission report.

Rodney: Lunch with Alice. Working.

John: Golf. Reading over the paperwork from SGA-2's latest mission.

Ronon: Eating. Training. In that order.

Teyla: I should be resting, for my sake. I want to rest, for the sake of my baby.

Radek: I want to find Colonel Carter. I should go look for her, instead of answering this.

Evan: I want to see Melissa, but I since she's not here, I should finish my mission report before going to look for her.

**Money or happiness?**

Luke: Money. Mona turned me down again, so I'll have to _buy_ a girlfriend at this rate.

_=whacks Luke= Shallow, much?! Ow... -- Alice_

Alice: Happiness.

Melissa: Happiness. What's US currency mean in the Pegasus Galaxy, anyway?

Deke: Hmmm... tough call. I'm a fairly happy guy, and I have enough money to live on ... happiness wins, I guess.

Rodney: Both

John: I've had money. Happiness wins.

Ronon: Happiness - we trade in this galaxy - there's no money here.

Teyla: Happiness, of course.

Sam: Happiness

Radek: Money. I grew up poor, and I can tell you - I wasn't happy!

Evan: Happiness.


	5. Talents

_**Ch**_**_ain Mail – Atlantis Style!_**

**DISCLAIMER:**I own Luke, Alice, Melissa and Deke. _**Everything you actually recognise is © of Important People who are Not Me.**_

Remember, each question spans a week.

And the bits in italics (eg: "_Tiberius? Are you **serious?** -- Rodney_" "_You can't talk, **Meredith!** -- John_") are - obviously - personal notes made on individual's comments/answers. It didn't format quite the way I wanted it to. (Pouts)

* * *

**Any special talents?**

Alice: None that I can think of. I'm just your average person

_ Ali, cooking is your special talent. -- Deke_

_ He's right, little sister. In no part of the universe is there a cook that can compare with your talent! -- Luke_

Deke: Baseball

Luke: Annoying Alice & Melissa like no one else in existence

Melissa: Belly dancing

_ ... Belly dancing...? -- Evan_

_ Yes... is that a problem? -- Mel_

_ Never. -- Evan_

Evan: Art

Rodney: Being me

John: Golf

Ronon: Fighting

Teyla: I have been told that my presence alone is soothing.

Sam: Non-linear thinking

Radek: Chess

**Do you play an instrument?**

Luke: I bang on the drums, but I don't think you could call it "playing".

Alice: Double Bass

Melissa: Saxophone

Deke: Don't suppose air guitar counts?

Rodney: Piano

John: Guitar

Ronon: No

Teyla: No

Sam: I've always wanted to learn the cello

Radek: No

Evan: I played trumpet in high school. Haven't played since I graduated.

**Can you sing?**

Luke: Yes, just not well.

Alice: I can warble

Melissa: I can, thanks to lessons.

Deke: I've had singing lessons - Mother and Aunty Sarah forced Mel and I to go together. We graduated with flying colours, so I guess that's a yes.

Rodney: No.

John: Not with any talent

Ronon: No

Teyla: Yes, I can

Sam: I can sing well enough when no one can hear me

Radek: No

Evan: No.

**Can you dance?**

Luke: I am Lord of the Chicken Dance

_Luke. Chicken dance? -- Deke_

_ Yup. -- Luke_

_ Promise me it doesn't involve a costume. -- Deke_

_ Well ... **there's** a horrifying idea! -- Alice_

_ Thank you, Deke. You've successfully guaranteed me a month of nightmares. -- Mel_

Deke: No, thank Betsy.

Alice: Mel's been teaching me belly dancing

Melissa: Yes.

Rodney: I can waltz

John: ... Yes.

Ronon: No

Teyla: Yes

Sam: Yes.

Radek: No

Evan: No


	6. Personal

_**Ch**_**_ain Mail – Atlantis Style!_**

**DISCLAIMER:**I own Luke, Alice, Melissa and Deke. _**Everything you actually recognise is © of Important People who are Not Me.**_

Remember, each question spans a week.

And the bits in italics (eg: "_Tiberius? Are you **serious?** -- Rodney_" "_You can't talk, **Meredith!** -- John_") are - obviously - personal notes made on individual's comments/answers. It didn't format quite the way I wanted it to. (Pouts)

* * *

**What is your fondest memory?**

Luke: Being made Captain of SASR squadron & my first flight in a Jumper.

Melissa: The first time I saw the Stargate activated. Also the party for my 16th

_I forgot about your 16th. -- Deke_

_ Good times, good times. =) -- Mel_

_ Why? What happened? -- Ali_

_ ... Never you mind. blush -- Mel_

Deke: Being accepted into the Corps, and being assigned to the SGC.

Alice: My parents' silver anniversary - it was less than a year before they died.

Rodney: Being made chief scientist in Atlantis

John: Seeing the view from Atlantis for the first time.

Ronon: A picnic with - a picnic.

Teyla: Discovering my pregnancy

Sam: My first ever trip through the Stargate.

Radek: Being accepted into university

Evan: Being made godfather to my oldest nephew.

**What is your worst memory?**

Luke: Mum & Dad's funeral

Alice: Mum & Dad's funeral

Melissa: Charlie's death. Also Kawalsky's.

Rodney: The day Carson died

John: My divorce

Ronon: The day the Wraith attacked Sateda

Teyla: When my father was taken, and when Charin died.

Sam: Watching my father and Daniel both die, and losing Janet.

Radek: Growing up

Evan: The events on P3X-403 and anything that involves the wraith.

_ Man, sometimes this job SUCKS! -- Deke_

_ You're not kidding. -- Evan_

Deke: My cousin Charlie's death.

**What is your most embarrassing moment?**

Luke: When I met Mona Bryce. I tripped over my untied shoelace & knocked her to the ground.

_Luke, there is a combined mass exodus of laughter from Ali, Mel and myself. -- Deke_

_ That's friendship for you. -- Luke_

Melissa: ... I have no intention of revealing that.

_Come on, Mel - give it up! -- Ali_

_ You first, princess. -- Mel_

_ ... No. -- Ali_

Alice: Graduating high school. I'm not going into more details.

Deke: Mel's 16th

Rodney: Almost killing Sam Carter.

John: Getting taken over by Thalan & repeatedly underestimating Michael. Also, turning into a bug.

Ronon: Getting made a Runner - twice

Teyla: Being controlled by the wraith more than once, and trusting Michael ... more than once.

Radek: I can not think of anything off the top of my head.

Evan: Losing my lunch in front of Teal'c.

_To be fair, Major, it **was** a gruesome sight. -- Sam_

_ Doesn't make it any less embarrassing, ma'am. -- Evan_

Sam: Being taken over by an alien entity - more than once.

**Got a secret you haven't told anybody?**

Luke: Yes

Alice: Yes

Melissa: Yes

Deke: Yes

Rodney: No

John: Yes

Ronon: Yes

Teyla: Yes

Sam: Yes

Radek: Not really, no.

Evan: Yes

**Biggest fear**

Luke: Shooting myself in the foot with a shotgun. I've seen it happen, and man - it ain't pretty.

Melissa: Anything with more than four legs and being permanently paralysed.

Deke: Being forced to ballet dance in a pink tutu.

_ Sergeant – has that actually ever happened? -- Rodney_

_ No. I pray it never will. -- Deke_

_ As do we all, Deke. As do we all. -- Ali_

Rodney: Getting eaten by a whale, and being second-best.

Alice: Heights.

John: Iratus bugs & clowns

Ronon: Getting buried alive

Teyla: Failing my people and my child

Sam: Failing in my job and causing mass destruction.

Radek: Getting drained by a Wraith

Evan: Being helpless during an emergency.

**Attracted to**

Luke: Chicks with red hair and the smell of strawberries

Alice: Smart guys who like to snuggle

Melissa: Men with muscles and smarts, and the smell of the ocean

Deke: Explosions

_ Sergeant – explosions? -- John_

_ Yes, sir... -- Deke_

_ ... Cool. And really, **really** odd. oO -- John_

_ Yes, sir. XD -- Deke_

John: Cute smile and nice figure (women only)

Rodney: Normally, women with blonde hair, blue eyes and a high IQ. Lately, a certain woman with brown hair and hazel eyes has been featuring prominently in my dreams.

Ronon: Medical doctors

Teyla: A sense of honour

Sam: Older military-esque guys with sarcasm, loyalty and a sense of humour.

Radek: Women with nice long hair.

Evan: Chicks with a good smile and nice laugh. Oh, and long legs.

**What's the stupidest thing you've ever done?**

Luke: Tried to impress a girl by making a witty comment, accidentally ended up insulting her cooking and actually got whacked upside the head with a fry pan. And here I had thought that sort of thing only happened in cartoons!

Alice: Gone out with a guy named Josh when I was in year ten at high school. He turned out to be a crazy stalker type.

Melissa: It isn't _the_ stupidest thing I've ever done, but one time, I deliberately "allowed" myself to get captured by some Jaffa and ... then I was sold to a minor Goa'uld, and _then_ got taken again by Camulus! After that, I made TRIPLEY QUADRUPELY sure that the Jaffa were Rebels before going with them. =blushes=

Sam: Agreed to marry Pete when I didn't really love him; kept Orlin a secret after he Descended; encouraged Martouf ... don't make me go on.

Deke: Accidentally destroyed a Tok'ra ship trying to take down a Goa'uld Alkesh.

Rodney: Blew up 5/6 of a solar system.

John: Wake up the wraith

Ronon: Trust the wraith to keep a bargain

Teyla: Introduce my Earth friends to the Genii.

Radek: I think not asking Dr Esposito out when I had the chance.

Evan: The time when I moved some artefacts before Dr Jackson could see them & the other time when I took out a tree instead of a wraith dart.


	7. Miscellaneous

_**Ch**_**_ain Mail – Atlantis Style!_**

**DISCLAIMER:**I own Luke, Alice, Melissa and Deke. _**Everything you actually recognise is © of Important People who are Not Me.**_

Remember, each question spans a week.

And the bits in italics (eg: "_Tiberius? Are you **serious?** -- Rodney_" "_You can't talk, **Meredith!** -- John_") are - obviously - personal notes made on individual's comments/answers. It didn't format quite the way I wanted it to. (Pouts)

* * *

**Have you ever jumped out of a plane?**

Luke: Of course. Parachuting was par for the course.

Alice: No. Never

Melissa: Sure have. Mad fun.

Deke: Yeah. Not an experience I want to repeat, but.

Rodney: No! Why on Earth (or any other planet) would I want to do that?!

_ What if the plane was about to crash or explode? -- Sheppard_

_ ... Good point. -- Rodney_

John: Does emergency ejection count?

Ronon: No

Teyla: That sounds like a most unwise course of action!

Sam: Yes, I have.

Radek: Never

Evan: Yes - but only with a parachute attached.

**What did you have for breakfast?**

Luke: Bacon & eggs

Alice: Tea and toast

Melissa: Skipped it. Oops.

_Bad Mel -- Deke_

_ Bite me -- Mel_

_ I don't need to. Unlike **some** people, I remembered to eat -- Deke_

_ Mature, Deke. -- Mel_

Deke: Cereal. At least, I think that's what it was supposed to be...

Rodney: Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, toast and lots of coffee.

John: Coffee, bacon & eggs

Ronon: Lots of food

Teyla: An Athosian herbal tea and some fruit.

Sam: Coffee and a power-bar.

Radek: Hmm.. I can't really remember.

Evan: Bacon & eggs and coffee

**Last thing you ate?**

Luke: Dinner - roast pork and vegetables drowning in apple sauce, home-made gelato and Irish coffee, courtesy of Ali & Mel

Alice: Dinner

_Ali, may I say congratulations on a main course fabulously done? -- Mel_

_ You may, indeed. And may I return the compliment in regards to that marvellous dessert? =laughing= -- Ali_

_ By all means. =giggle= -- Mel_

Melissa: Dinner.

Deke: Dinner

Rodney: Dinner

John: Dinner

Ronon: Dinner

Teyla: The healthy (and very tasty!) meal prepared for us by Melissa and Alice.

Sam: Mel & Alice's dinner

Radek: Dinner. I thank you, ladies.

_ You're very welcome, Radek. -- Mel & Alice_

Evan: Dinner. Mel, marry me.

_ ... Seriously? Or is that proposal a by-product of a nice meal? -- Mel_

_ It can't be both? -- Evan_

_ Not if you really mean it. I've told you before: find the right proposal if you really want me to say yes. -- Mel_

_ Still working on it! -- Evan_

_ Sir, I know the proposal of which she speaks. It won't matter if the words aren't exact, just the general spirit will do. ... Just think about what you know about Mel. The question will come. =grin= And don't worry, Mel. I won't give him any more hints. -- Deke_

_ Good. -- Mel_

Do you smoke?

Luke: No. Can't afford to compromise my health.

Alice: No. It's just nasty.

Melissa: Ew. No. Never.

Deke: Nope.

Rodney: No. Do you have any idea what those things _do_ to a person? The Surgeon General gives those warnings for a reason, people!!

John: Not any more.

Ronon: No

Teyla: Of course not!

Sam: No.

Radek: The occasional cigar, after either a very hard week, or a wonderful one.

Evan: No. I had an uncle who died of lung cancer. NOT a pleasant way to go!

**Do you like thunderstorms?**

Luke: Yeah, they're OK.

Alice: Not really. I've been wary of them since I was little.

Melissa: Oh YES!! I _ADORE_ them!!

Deke: I like 'em. Not to the extent Mel does, but I do like them. (Seriously. It could be the Mega-Storm from Hell all over again, and she'll go out for a stroll)

Rodney: I didn't like them before - I HATE them now!

John: Not any more.

Ronon: If I'm inside, sure.

Teyla: I do not enjoy being in them, but I do not hate them.

Sam: Yes. I love them.

_Remember watching lightening shows with the others, Sam? -- Mel_

_ Yes, I do. =) -- Sam_

Radek: I do not like them after our First Year here!

Evan: I like them, if I'm inside with nothing to do.

**Have you ever climbed a mountain?**

Luke: Yes

Alice: No

Melissa: Yes, a few

Deke: Sure.

Rodney: Worst luck, yes.

John: Yup

Ronon: Yeah

Teyla: Yes, I have

Sam: Yes.

Radek: No. ... Is it something I'm likely to have to do later?

_I wouldn't say "likely", but you never know, Radek. -- Sam_

_ Wonderful -- Radek_

Evan: Yeah.

**Who's the last person you talked to and what did you say?**

Luke: Colonel Sheppard - said "morning" at breakfast.

Alice: Rodney. I wished him "good morning" as I left the cafeteria five minutes ago.

Rodney: Alice, as I walked in to her's and Melissa's lab I said "hello again".

Melissa: Sam, about being permanently assigned to an SGA team.

Deke: Major Lorne. he just told me we're getting a permanent scientist, and I said "cool"

Sam: =wincing= Mel. I just came in to fill in this week's question, and told her about her permanent assignment to SGA-2. My ears will never work again.

John: Ronon - we just finished sparring and I said "good workout"

Ronon: Sheppard. I replied "yeah"

Teyla: My baby - I speak to him every morning.

Radek: To Rodney about a theory one of my scientists - Meyers - came up with.

Evan: Captain Roberts. He made an inappropriate comment about a certain scientist which I will not repeat - he is now working _for_ a team working to clean up some of the abandoned Ancient labs. He gets to scrub the corridors.

**Are you a health freak?**

Luke: No.

Alice: I try to be healthy - don't think I qualify as a "freak" about it, though.

Melissa: =laughs= Not even close.

Deke: I like being healthy, but I don't obsess about it.

Rodney: Yes.

John: Not really, no

Ronon: No

Teyla: I do my best to stay healthy and in top condition, but I do not think I would call myself a "health freak".

Sam: No.

Radek: No, I don't think so.

Evan: Nope.

**First thing you notice in another person**

Luke: Are they breathing?

Alice: Are they human?

Melissa: Is it someone I care about? (If yes, then their health. If no, then their intentions)

Deke: You Sheridan's are tools, I swear. Um ... not sure. Hygiene, probably.

_Bite us. -- Luke and Alice_

Rodney: Are they trying to kill me or anyone else?

Ronon: Are they Wraith?

Teyla: Do they conduct themselves with honour?

Sam: Is engaging with them going to result in paperwork? ... This job has jaded me, I think!

_You **think?** =grin= -- Radek_

_ Touché, Radek. -- Sam_

Radek: Their gender. If it is a male, then their intentions. A female, their hair.

Evan: Do they entertain fantasies of being as smart/talented/something else as someone clearly out of their league? We got enough ego around here already.

You got **_that_** right, Major! -- John

John: Are they hostile?

**Last body part you injured**

Luke: My elbow sparring with Deke

Alice: I stubbed my toe two days ago, and I'm forever walking into furniture.

Melissa: I bit the inside of my cheek this morning.

Deke: My knuckles on Luke

Rodney: I don't know. I bruise so easily, I can't always remember when and how the new ones arise.

John: Bruised my ribs last time I sparred with Ronon.

_Baby -- Ronon_

Ronon: My shoulder.

Teyla: I got a cramp in my leg last night, although Dr Keller assures me that this merely means I need a bit more salt in my diet.

Sam: Last time I broke my leg, I think.

Radek: I walked into a table just last week.

Evan: Twisted my ankle running on wet cement three weeks ago.

_ Didn't your mother ever tell you that was dangerous? =raised unimpressed eyebrow= -- Mel_

_ Yes. -- Evan_

**Do you like to camp?**

Luke: Yes.

Alice: No. I hate being uncomfortable.

Melissa: Yeah, I quite like it.

Deke: Don't like it, don't dislike it.

Rodney: Hate it.

John: Don't particularly enjoy it.

Ronon: Don't care

Teyla: I have lived the majority of my life in tents. I do not mind it at all, although I will admit to enjoying living in a proper building when it is cold.

Sam: If it's gotta be done, I won't complain.

Radek: Hate it. Did it as a child in the dead of winter - never again!

Evan: Rather like Sgt. Matthews - don't like, don't hate it.


	8. Finishing Up

_**Ch**_**_ain Mail – Atlantis Style!_**

**DISCLAIMER:**I own Luke, Alice, Melissa and Deke. _**Everything you actually recognise is © of Important People who are Not Me.**_

Remember, each question spans a week.

And the bits in italics (eg: "_Tiberius? Are you **serious?** -- Rodney_" "_You can't talk, **Meredith!** -- John_") are - obviously - personal notes made on individual's comments/answers. It didn't format quite the way I wanted it to. (Pouts)

* * *

**Would you like to get married?**

Luke: Sure.

Alice: I would, someday.

Melissa: Absolutely, provided the right person asked in the right way.

_Melissa, what's the deal with this "right" proposal? -- Rodney_

_ The way I figure it, if someone can genuinely ask me to marry him in the right way (which is, admittedly, kind've ridiculous), then they're prepared for life with me. Otherwise, no soap. -- Mel_

Deke: Not really

Rodney: Sure. As long as we similar goals in life.

John: Been there, done that and not really looking to do it again soon.

Ronon: Find the right person, sure.

Teyla: Yes.

Sam: Yes, I'd like to, as long as they can handle the reality my job and its responsibilities.

Radek: No

Evan: Yes. Oh, and Mel? I think I figured out that proposal.

_Oh? Lay it on me. -- Mel_

_ Marry me and have my good-looking, science-minded, gun-toting, genius babies. -- Evan_

_ That is just ... PURE WIN!! Oh, and __**YES!!** -- Mel_

_ Good. ... Really? -- Evan_

_ Of course, really. That was FAR better than what **I** had in mind! So full of manly awesome! -- Mel_

_ Mel ... 1) congratulations. And 2) ... Seriously? THAT'S your idea of a proposal? -- Sam_

_ 1) Thanks. And 2) ... Yup! =D -- Mel_

_ How very ... odd. o.O -- Sam_

**Biggest Ambition?**

Luke: To get the ever-lovely Mona Bryce to say "yes" to ONE DATE!

_Still no joy? -- Deke_

_ No =sigh= -- Luke_

Deke: To get promoted. I have this fear of being the Harry Kim of Atlantis

Alice: To find a way to eliminate the wraith

Melissa: To set a date? =D Um, seriously? I'm not entirely sure. I guess I'd love it if I could help develop an advanced bit of technology that the human race can genuinely lay claim to – not just have reversed engineered it, or hobbled it together with other advanced tech we haven't created.

_Oooh. Nice one, Mel. -- Rodney_

_ Thank you, Rodney. -- Mel_

Rodney: To win the Nobel Prize. Also, I share Mel's technology dream.

Evan: Right now? To get General O'Neill to agree to let me marry his daughter.

_ Good luck with that, Major. -- John_

_ Thank you, sir. I think I'll need it. -- Evan_

_ Hmmm ... Sam, a little help here? -- Mel_

_ Sure. Bring **me** into it! ;p Of course I'll help. XD -- Sam_

John: To beat Ronon fairly in a sparring match.

_Never gonna happen, Sheppard. -- Ronon_

Ronon: To destroy the final wraith

Teyla: To bring my child (children, if all works out) up in a universe free from the wraith.

Sam: To find a way around those damn regs! ... Um, I mean, what Mel & Rodney said.

Radek: To find some Ancient technology that will work!

**Describe yourself**

Luke: Um, hard-working, driven, protective of my family, I guess - especially of Ali. Our parents died when she was 12 and I was 20, so I pretty much raised her from there.

Deke: Outdoors kinda guy. Love my work, but I'm not overly career-minded. Funny. Occasionally obnoxious.

Rodney: Honestly? I'm an obsessive, selfish hypochondriac who is also arrogant, egotistical and unable to apologise properly.

_ Rodney, you forgot generous, loving, and an amazing genius! Don't you DARE sell yourself short! -- Ali_

_ Also, you're funny, driven, and deeply caring! Deal with it! -- Mel_

Alice: I'm a homebody. I'm too lazy to hold a grudge - at least for long - unless it's really called for. I enjoy my work and my colleagues (hard not to when you work with your best friend!) and I love my family - biological and adopted.

Melissa: A little crazy, I guess. I'm always up for a laugh, but I have a perverted mind so what I see as the funny side isn't usually appropriate. I love the outdoors, and am very protective of the people I love.

John: I'm _not_ a Casanova, or a Kirk, or anything like that, so SHUT UP, RODNEY! I enjoy golf, beer, and helping people.

_Of course, you're not. Everyone with half a brain knows that Spock could have out-sexed Kirk if he'd wanted to! =Vulcan eyebrow= Besides, you've definitely got the ears. -- Sam_

_ ... That is **not** the kind of support I was after, Sam. -- John_

_ Sorry, John. =smirk= -- Sam_

Sam: Smart, scientifically minded, soldier. Caring, compassionate (at least, I try to be).

Ronon: Warrior

Teyla: Leader, mother-to-be, and protective. I endeavour to remain calm at all times. I am very loyal to those I love.

Radek: In a word: focused. No matter what I do, I'm very single-minded over it.

Evan: I'm an artist - I see the beauty in things that most people can't. I'm also a soldier - I like to be where the action is.

**Anything you want to add?**

Luke: This was absurdly fun.

Alice: Just think. If it wasn't for this quiz thing, we'd be down two wonderful couples!

Mel & Evan: Speaking of which: Nov 12, this year - write it down and plan to be there, people!

Deke: I think we should encourage more people to do this - it's a really good way to get to know everyone!

Rodney: I'm just grateful to Melissa for agreeing to let us all answer it, because if she hadn't, I'd _still_ be trying to work up the nerve to ask Alice out!

John: No, not really.

Ronon: No. Yes. You people are weirder than you look.

Teyla: Ronon! =shakes head= I am grateful to have found such wonderful friends as all of you.

Radek: No.

Sam: Um, yeah - the SGC just passed me on a letter from the President, and another one from Gen. O'Neill. Mel, GUESS WHAT!? The President agreed to make the exception!

_=weakly= You're joking! AWESOME!! **SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!** -- Mel_

_ Wanna fill me in, Sam? Mel's dancing in an absolutely terrifying manner all over our lab! -- Ali_

_ =grin= March 18, next year, I will become Mrs Jack O'Neill. -- Sam_

_ =faint= -- Ali_

_ Congratulations!! -- Evan, Mel, Ali; Rodney; Luke; Deke; John; Ronon; Teyla & Radek_

* * *

Just an epilogue to come! ... And to be honest, I don't know when that will be, but it will eventually deal with all the loose ends that I've created. Then maybe - just maybe - I can write a decent fanfic out of all this question and answer lark!


End file.
